


An Unofficial Prize (The Last Extra Hours Spent Together)

by Kimium



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: -cough it's Shouichi-, Canon Divergence, Hint of an established relationship, Hint of objectification, Kisses, M/M, Mild hint of sex, One (1) swear thanks to Zakuro, One Shot, Possessiveness, Set around ep. 168-169, Slightly dubious consent hinted, bathing together, brief mention of nudity, canon typical violence mentioned, hint of jealousy, mention of hickeys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimium/pseuds/Kimium
Summary: One shot. Canon divergence. Set around Episodes 168-169.“Oh, don’t worry. Consider this prize a bonus prize? Like when you accidentally pick up two stuffed animals in a crane game instead of one.” He paused, tilting his head. “Or an unofficial prize.”“Unofficial…” Tsuna’s eyes were wide, but his hands were balled at his sides. “What are you thinking?”A wide chorus of people instantly scolded Tsuna, as though his question was really what Byakuran was waiting for to announce whatever else he wanted from their little game. As though Byakuran would have waited to be prompted."They're about to start Choice when Byakuran demands an extra prize. (It's Shouichi.)
Relationships: Byakuran/Irie Shouichi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 63





	An Unofficial Prize (The Last Extra Hours Spent Together)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!!
> 
> I almost didn't want to post this fic because there are too many canon moments I had to reference. I panicked and worried it was too heavy in canon but I decided that I really liked the other scenes I added in. Plus, I had a lot of fun writing this fic so I hope you all like it too. I've had the idea of Byakuran asking for Shouichi to be a prize for eons. I finally was able to fulfill that idea for this fic. 
> 
> As always please feel free to leave kudos and comments! And if you want to check out my tumblr the link is right [here](http://www.kimium.tumblr.com).

The lit boards illustrating who would be participating hovered in the air, a silent omen of the battle to soon start. Shouichi’s mind spun with multiple ideas, swirling into a vortex of strategy for their battle. As much as he hated to admit it, the gyro roulette had indeed picked favourably all things considered. Of course, taking Hibari out of the equation was slightly less than ideal but it was an insult to dismiss their roll as unfavourable. First and foremost, Byakuran couldn’t participate. That alone made Shouichi’s heart rate slow down slightly from the speeding beat it had been before their participants had been decided. Next, even with Vongola forced to have two null elements, the choice to who should go out was obvious. Shouichi cast a quick glance at the buildings around them. No doubt the viewing area that the rest would be forced to go to wouldn’t allow communication. The young Vongola may be strong but strength was nothing if strategy failed. Their obvious choice for their null element had to be him and Spanner. Even if Shouichi had a ring in the past, it was gone now. There would be no reason for Byakuran or anyone else to deny him. It was risky but who else could they send out? If Shouichi was denied to go out then the choice would fall on non fighters and a child martial artist. No, it had to be him.

Shouichi’s heart twisted at the notion of Byakuran refusing. Still, Shouichi couldn’t wait around and risk panic filling the group. First rule of battle was to catch the enemy off guard. Emotionally off guard was just as potent and Byakuran knew it (other wise why would he allow Daisy to creep over to the girls, frightening them? There was no way that was an accident on their part). Squaring himself, Shouichi looked directly at Byakuran. To his surprise, Byakuran caught his gaze head on, a small smile flitting across his face Shouichi stepped forward.

“Byakuran-san, since I don’t have a ring, I can be considered a null element, correct?”

Byakuran’s eyes didn’t hesitate, the lavender of his eyes burning into Shouichi. A slow smile filled his face, as though he had expected Shouichi to ask. (Then again, that was entirely in the realm of possibilities given the Mare Ring’s power.) A hum escaped Byakuran’s lips before he responded.

“Well, I’ll make a special exception.” His voice was light, carefree but it pinned Shouichi to the ground. For a moment it was just the two of them, Shouichi trapped with Byakuran. (Just like always…)

No, Shouichi couldn’t allow himself to fall into the memories of other dimensions. Dimensions where Byakuran would consistently tug him back into his orbit, force everything Shouichi did to be explicitly for him. Now was not the time. He had to focus on the battle looming ahead of them. Shouichi pulled his gaze away from Byakuran (hating that it was harder to do than he had expected) and redirected his words to Tsuna. “In that case, Tsunayoshi-kun, our line up is decided.”

“Huh?” Tsuna half turned.

Shouichi quickly laid it out for Tsuna. The moment he finished Gokudera whipped his head around and objected. His words bounced off Shouichi and it was only thanks to Reborn speaking up that Gokudera backed down. Explaining the restrictions to everyone, Shouichi couldn’t help but have his gaze fall back to Byakuran. Even when other protests broke out, Shouichi watched as the other remained still, eyes closed, smiling brightly. Nothing was bothering him and it left a sting in Shouichi’s heart.

It was obvious that majority of the advantage was in Byakuran’s court. The decisions for their battle were out of his hands, yes, but nothing had deviated. Shouichi gripped his hands into a ball. No, he couldn’t think like that. He had to remain positive. His mind briefly floated to when they played Choice in university. Byakuran may have the upper hand but that didn’t count for his automatic win. Besides, he wanted a battle and conflict. That only happened when elements fell out of absolute control. They could do this. Even when the type of battle was chosen and bright sun flames erupted from Shouichi’s chest. The dizzy spell hit Shouichi hard and he couldn’t help his knees buckling to the ground, his head bowing down for a moment. A cruel time limit, just as Byakuran had stated with an all too cheerful smile. That’s all his life was to Byakuran— an expendable force. Byakuran didn’t care about the lives wasted so long as he won. No one was important. Shouichi bit his lip and gripped at his jacket. No, they couldn’t waste any more time.

“It’s fine. Let’s begin.” Shouichi forced himself to say.

“Shouichi-kun,” Tsuna’s voice rose with genuine concern, “don’t push yourself.”

“They just said that you might die!” Yamamoto added, voice filled with equal amounts of concern.

“The same goes for our enemy.” Shouichi huffed out. Besides he wasn’t going to play victim forever. Not when he had to own up to his own mistakes. “I’m the reason Byakuran-san ended up this way.” Shouichi spat out, louder than anticipated. They had to fight this battle; there was no escaping now anyways.

“Oh?” Byakuran’s voice was light. “So that’s how you feel… oh well.” He shrugged.

The sky then darkened and soon lit up with fireworks, as though they really were at some grand opening ceremony to a game. Byakuran smiled and lifted his gaze to the sky, speaking softly yet weighty enough that everyone could hear him. “As I said before, the prizes in this grand game of Choice are… all the Mare rings… all of the Vongola rings… and all of the Acrobaleno pacifiers.”

The 7(3) policy. Shouichi hobbled up to his feet, heart pounding. This was it. This was their battle for the future. All of the planning he, future Tsuna, and future Hibari had done was now put to the true test. They wouldn’t lose. Not if Shouichi could help it. The fireworks faded and the sky brightened. Shouichi waited for Byakuran to further announce the rules, such as where the spectators would go and who would be judging (no doubt the Cervello would step in as judges) but Byakuran instead turned to everyone and with a sharp gaze on Shouichi opened his mouth.

“But before we clear up the other rules, I have one more prize I wish to demand.”

Shouichi nearly staggered under Byakuran’s gaze, a full shiver running down his spine. His mind halted rather abruptly and Shouichi suddenly was transported back to university, to a time Byakuran would say ridiculous things just to watch Shouichi stare at him with blank confusion.

“What?” Shouichi blurted out.

“Eh?!” Tsuna’s voice overlapped with Shouichi’s.

“Another prize?” Reborn asked, his eyes tight, experience dancing in his eyes, betraying just how old he really was.

“What else could this asshole want?” Gokudera mumbled, a growl in his throat.

Byakuran’s smile widened, as though he was relishing every shocked expression and disbelief on everyone’s faces, including his own subordinates. Shouichi braced himself, eyes narrowing. Whatever Byakuran wanted, it had to be a joke. He was just twisting the moment, wanting to cause a bit more mayhem before he was confined to the spectator’s seat.

“Oh, don’t worry. Consider this prize a bonus prize? Like when you accidentally pick up two stuffed animals in a crane game instead of one.” He paused, tilting his head. “Or an unofficial prize.”

“Unofficial…” Tsuna’s eyes were wide, but his hands were balled at his sides. “What are you thinking?”

A wide chorus of people instantly scolded Tsuna, as though his question was really what Byakuran was waiting for to announce whatever else he wanted from their little game. As though Byakuran would have waited to be prompted.

“Ah, I’m so glad you asked, Tsunayoshi-kun.” Byakuran’s voice easily rose from the chorus of everyone’s voices, catching their attention. “I’d like to have Sho-chan as a bonus prize.”

Shouichi’s mouth dropped and his heart stopped entirely in his chest. The world shrunk to just him and suddenly everyone was looking at him, a variety of expressions and disbelief sinking into Shouichi. Shouichi fidgeted and couldn’t help but feel his face burn. With a single sentence Byakuran had stripped Shouichi of his dignity, degrading him to nothing more than an object. Frustration welled slowly within Shouichi. Snapping his jaw closed, Shouichi shot a glare at Byakuran.

“I’m not a prize to be won and owned.” Shouichi shot back.

Byakuran smiled wider and opened his eyes, locking Shouichi in place. Suddenly it really was just the two of them locked in a strange vortex woven from the multiple dimensions that surrounded their relationship. “Oh, Sho-chan. You’re so right. I haven’t won and made you mine yet. Hence why you’re the unofficial prize.”

Terror and disgust ran through Shouichi’s body and his face couldn’t help but twist into an expression that bore resignation and refusal. “I refuse to be some sort of toy you think you can win.”

Byakuran’s smile twisted further, piercing Shouichi. A dark cloud seemed to lurk over him and a small layer of Byakuran’s insanity shone through as his eyes seemed to glow. Shouichi swallowed but stood his ground, his heart thumping rapidly in his chest.

“Yes!” Tsuna’s voice broke through and a warm hand touched Shouichi’s. At once the darkness from Byakuran curled slowly away and Shouichi broke his gaze to look at the younger Tsuna. “Shouichi-kun is my friend. He’s not a thing you can demand.”

“Yeah, you tell him, Juudaime!” Gokudera practically cheered.

“Tsuna’s right.” Yamamoto leaned closer with a firm smile.

In the background, Shouichi saw Reborn smirk with pride.

Byakuran tilted his head. All the darkness had completely been zipped away, but venom still dripped sweetly in his voice. “How noble of you, but I won’t start Choice unless my demands are made.”

He would do what? Shouichi stared and his heart jumped. Everyone was slowly edging towards their weapons. Especially Hibari, with his tonfa’s tightly in his grasp. (Distantly, Shouichi noticed Dino make a rather bold dash towards the young Cloud Guardian). A full-on brawl was what they wanted to avoid and definitely was not good. It was the entire reason for Choice. Granted, Byakuran picked Choice to play around with everyone. They had to go through with Choice because it was their best bet to get the Mare rings with the least amount of struggle. Sadly, Byakuran’s threat was all too real. They needed to stop him and Choice was their only option. Attempting otherwise lowered their already low chances. Again, they were at his mercy. Shouichi’s gut ached and he wanted to rub it and double over in pain (only aided by the fact his life energy was draining away in brilliant sun flames). His heart twisted as logic settled in.

“Fine.” Shouichi said loudly. “I accept.”

“Shouichi-kun…” Tsuna whipped his head around, brown eyes bright with determination. “You don’t have—”

“No,” Shouichi cut him off. He ignored the triumphant smile across Byakuran’s face, “we cannot waste time arguing over this. We just need to win.” As if it was that simple.

Still, it was their only option and if Shouichi had to follow Byakuran’s whims, well it wasn’t the first time.

~

_Byakuran lazily ran his hand over Shouichi’s back, moving up and down, tracing each rise and fall. Shouichi closed his eyes and leaned into Byakuran, the couch under his legs sinking in with his movements. The warm touch of Byakuran’s fingers against his bare skin was almost electrifying, possessiveness practically jolting every inch of his skin. Shouichi shivered._

_“Sho-chan? Something wrong?” Byakuran’s voice was low in his ear._

_“No, it’s nothing.” Shouichi replied, voice steady._

_“Over thinking again?” Byakuran asked before his hand dipped lower, curling at the hem of Shouichi’s pants before wrapping around his hips. “Want to share your thoughts?” He tugged Shouichi closer, pressing Shouichi between his legs, trapping him with ease. “Or perhaps my touch is distracting you?”_

_Byakuran made his fingers dance along Shouichi’s skin. Without fail Shouichi shuddered. Byakuran laughed lowly and with his free hand he angled Shouichi’s face. Green eyes met lavender. Shouichi stared._

_“Ah, so my touch is distracting you.” Byakuran crooned with delight. “Fooling around in an office is a number one fantasy, Sho-chan. Is that perhaps something you’ve secretly fantasized about?”_

_Did it matter if Shouichi said no or yes? Byakuran was already tugging him closer, tilting Shouichi’s head at just the right angle. A moment later and Byakuran’s lips closed around Shouichi’s neck, just under his jawline. He sucked and Shouichi gasped out, his hands flailing and finding purchase in Byakuran’s coat. Byakuran pulled away a moment later and with heated eyes shoved Shouichi onto the couch, pinning him down. Licking Shouichi’s neck, Byakuran suckled the skin wetly. With each nip and kiss, Byakuran left a trail of red bruises, like rubies embedded in his skin. Shouichi moaned despite himself, falling into the sensation of being taken apart by Byakuran’s skilled touch._

_“Oh Sho-chan,” Byakuran breathed out as he leaned forward, “you’re such a tease.” He then pressed a heated kiss to Shouichi’s lips. “But you’re my tease.” He added with a possessive gleam._

_Shouichi swallowed. What else could he say? “Yes, I am.” It was easier to agree._

_Byakuran pressed another kiss to Shouichi’s lips, as though in confirmation._

~

Shouichi kept his gaze on the computer screen, leaning over Spanner’s chair, doing his best to focus on the map given. Behind him he could hear Gokudera scolding Yamamoto over how to tie a tie (but was still showing him how to). Yet, Shouichi was practically drowning in tension and unanswered questions. The questions all hung in the air, pointed and sparkling, waiting to descend upon Shouichi, demanding answers. Shouichi bit his bottom lip. If only they had time and not only three minutes to prepare themselves before Choice began. Then the secrets Shouichi had been keeping could be spoken. Perhaps then he could attempt to explain how Byakuran’s bizarre request was the by product of too many timelines swirling in the maelstrom of madness known as Byakuran’s sanity (or lack there of). It would have to wait; they had battles to win and a future to save. There was too much on the line: the rings, the pacifiers… himself.

A shiver ran fully down Shouichi’s spine, leaving an ooze in its trail that stained him. The residue weight of everyone’s gazes hadn’t left him, but instead had decided to linger and stain every part of Shouichi’s skin. Even within the confines of their base Shouichi felt dirty and unclean. A layer of his dignity was hanging off him in bloody tatters, the skin and muscle of his reputation exposed underneath. Byakuran had named him a prize but what value Shouichi would give him was unclear to everyone. Just what were people thinking of him now? Really, there were very few assumptions to be made and all of them unpleasant. Shouichi rubbed his arm and hoped that everyone’s basic assumption was that Byakuran wanted to deal with him as a traitor. Otherwise what else could they come up with as an answer?

“Shouichi?” Spanner’s voice filled the room. “Our plan?”

“Ah,” Shouichi shoved all of his thoughts deep within his mind, “we’ve gone over this but let’s make sure you’re refreshed.”

Quickly, Shouichi laid out their plan. Everyone gave a nod of confirmation. Yet even when their gazes were off Shouichi and looking towards the hatches, ready to leave on their motorcycles, Shouichi could still feel their gazes lingering.

A countdown rang in the air and without the luxury of pondering left for Shouichi, he turned his gaze to the monitor. Earlier he had said all they needed to do was win, but like everything in this world they were going to have to fight for it. Steadying himself, Shouichi sat down and pulled his headset on. The glow of his sun flames danced across his chest, cruelly reminding him of the time limit. With that in mind, their battle began.

~

It was almost cruel how things turned on them. Shouichi’s palms were sweaty but even as a small part of his brain screamed that they were doomed to fail he had to keep going. They needed to win. They needed to save the future. Inhaling weakly, Shouichi tasted smoke and fumes from their destroyed base. Spanner was head first into the console, thankfully no debris on him and definitely still breathing, just unconscious. A few sparks of electricity weakly spluttered but nothing more would come from them. A red light kept flickering, signalling the damage and danger they were in.

Groaning, Shouichi hoisted himself upward, his vision pulsing along with his head. Weakly, Shouichi touched his hair and pulled his hand back. No blood but he had definitely done something to himself. Dropping his hand, Shouichi staggered a few steps, towards the emergency door. Staying inside was akin to being a sitting duck. Spanner was also knocked out and staying would put him in danger. He was the target after all. Shouichi’s fingers numbly opened the latch and with a burst of strength he didn’t have, he opened the door. Sunlight greeted him and the smoke billowed outward.

Run. He had to run.

Shouichi’s vision blurred, his sun flames whimpered, and his body staggering as he exited the ruined remains of their mobile base. A strong throb radiated along the side of his skull, but Shouichi urged his body forward. His heart pounded rapidly in his chest, a wet staccato drum beating, ready to break through his chest. Anxiety, fear, hope, and urgency all swelled rapidly within Shouichi. The cocktail of emotions threatened to take him down from within, pull him to the ground with their sheer weight. His balance swerved to the side, but Shouichi coughed wetly and pushed his body forward. Every step counted. Every second precious. If he could just keep himself going then it would give Yamamoto and Tsuna enough time to take out Daisy.

Distantly, Shouichi could hear the sounds of explosions going off, of flames eating away and attacking. Did Gokudera manage to arrive? Shouichi hoped so. His mind threatened to spin in multiple directions, so Shouichi focused his energy on his singular goal: to run and buy time. Each step burned and each intake of air was like a fire dancing in his lungs. His goal danced along the edges of his sight, urging him and pushing him forward. One more step, just one more step. Time was what they needed and if he could just buy them even a fraction of a second…

Something hot burst across his back. Shouichi gasped audibly as his balance completely fled him. A second later and the hot kiss of pavement met Shouichi, gravity an unforgiving force as it smashed him into the pavement. Shouichi feel forward a bit more from some minor propulsion but not nearly as much as he could have been launched. Weakly, Shouichi’s sun flames spluttered, as though they were wheezing one final breath before dying. No! Shouichi wished he had the strength to stand up. No, this wasn’t it… this couldn’t be…

“Shouichi-kun!” Tsuna’s voice rang from the sky above. He really had abandoned his mission and went to rescue him. How foolishly kind and characteristic of the young Vongola Decimo.

“Wait.” The Cervello descended down. One knelt beside Shouichi. “We need to check if the flames are fully extinguished.”

A small flare of hope hit Shouichi as distantly he heard some static on the other end. Yamamoto had been able to get to Daisy in time. Shouichi ached to get up, to move, but his arms barely were able to twitch and the dizziness in his head wasn’t stopping. A long beat passed.

“A draw?!”

The phrase hit the air with the force of a plate crashing to the ground. Shouichi wasn’t able to discern who had said it, but it slowly kindled a strange flame of hope in Shouichi’s chest. If it was a draw did that mean they’d have to try again? Would Byakuran allow that? Or would this turn into a massive brawl?

“No, wait, his flames are back?”

Oh no. Those flames were certainly not his. Shouichi’s heart stopped in his chest, dread filling every crevice of his body. A draw had hope. Byakuran winning had only the despair of losing and dooming the future. Tears welled at the sides of Shouichi’s eyes. If only he had been fast enough, thought things through better, had—

“Shouichi-kun!” Tsuna’s voice was getting closer. “Are you—?”

“Ah, ah, Tsunayoshi-kun, don’t get too close.”

Byakuran. Shouichi wished he could see what was happening but within an instant it didn’t matter. A whirl of wind picked up around Shouichi and suddenly Shouichi wasn’t against pavement. Instead he was against a rather firm chest, arms easily holding Shouichi tightly. The smell of lavender and sweets waffled over him, curling around him. Shouichi swallowed roughly and with a burst of energy born from the sharp terror that slowly enclosed his heart, Shouichi looked up. A bright burst of white filled his vision before he came face to face with Byakuran. A jester’s smile was across his face, laced with the high of achieving an overwhelming victory.

“Looks like I win, Sho-chan.” Byakuran’s voice was soft, enclosed for just the two of them.

“Shouichi-kun!” Tsuna’s voice rang close and sharp.

“Let him go, you bastard!” Ah, Gokudera had arrived.

“Let him go?” Byakuran turned his gaze from Shouichi and to the Vongola guardian. “I believe one of my terms of winning was getting Sho-chan as a prize. It is rather unorthodox to claim bonus prizes before the main prizes, but I think I can make an exception if it’s Sho-chan.”

Won. The word rang in the air. Shouichi’s heart twisted and with it his brain raced. Everything was lost now: the Vongola rings and the Acrobaleno pacifiers. The keys to the 7(3) policy were now in Byakuran’s hands. Sure, the Vongola could try to fight, but that would result in innocents being caught in the crossfire. Surely there was a way to salvage the situation. Shouichi had played enough Choice in University to know loopholes or something to exploit… wait.

“Byakuran-san.” Shouichi somehow found the strength to clutch Byakuran’s shirt. “During university I won a game and you promised me a favour since you couldn’t just give me money. I’m requesting we have a rematch in Choice.”

Silence filled the air. Shouichi’s hand didn’t fall from Byakuran’s shirt, though it did loosen in grip. Byakuran stared at Shouichi, eyes blank, before he smiled as though Shouichi was simply throwing a fit for no legitimate reason. The world shrunk once more, drawing the two of them together into a world that was only their own. Choice faded, Shouichi’s allies and enemies faded. It was just him and Byakuran.

“Oh Sho-chan, I don’t remember that.”

Everything shattered. Shouichi’s jaw dropped, eyes widening. Earlier he had so confidently told everyone how Byakuran wouldn’t cheat in Choice. There was no way Byakuran wouldn’t remember that. He took his games far too seriously.

“Quit joking.” Shouichi gasped out. “You promised me. Give us a rematch.”

“No, I don’t think that’s how it works, Sho-chan.” Byakuran’s voice was soft. “I don’t remember ever promising you that so I refuse.”

Distantly Shouichi could hear Tsuna’s voice followed by Gokudera's loud voice, yet all he could do was stare at Byakuran, shock twisting in his core. Despair plummeted in his chest, burying deep within him. If Byakuran didn’t let them try again, if this truly was the end…

“… I need to stop you.” Shouichi muttered before his voice grew a bit louder. It still cracked but it rang in the air. “We need to stop you.”

“Oh? Need to stop me?” Byakuran laughed before he pointedly looked out to the rest. “Your desperation is cute but utterly pointless and you’re making quite the scene, Sho-chan.” He pointed to Shouichi’s allies. “Why don’t you explain to them? They look so confused.”

His allies. Shouichi’s heart did another twist (really this was so horrible for his health), a slow dread filling his body. Indeed, Tsuna and Gokudera were staring at him, horror and confusion on their faces. Shouichi wished he could explain properly to them. If only he had been able to do so earlier.

“Or I can explain for you, Sho-chan. After all you’re rather beaten up.” Byakuran’s voice was filled with mirth. “Kikyo really did a number on you, didn’t he?”

The immediate response, “on your orders” sat on Shouichi’s tongue but Byakuran set his gaze to Tsuna. “See, once upon a time, in the past, Sho-chan helped your little Lightning Guardian out.”

“Lambo?!” Tsuna’s voice rose.

“That stupid cow is a part of this?”

“Mm, yes.” Byakuran hummed cheerfully.

The explanation rolled with ease from Byakuran’s lips, detailing Lambo, the Ten-Year Bazooka, Shouichi’s trips to the future. With each pulse of his explanation, Byakuran’s smile was wider and the shock on Tsuna and Gokudera’s faces was more apparent. Shouichi wished he could slip in an apology; tell them he was sorry that he’d abused the Bazooka’s powers. It was only when Byakuran got to the final punch of the story that Shouichi squirmed, his face red with embarrassment and regret.

“…and long story short Sho-chan’s arrival awoke the Mare Ring powers and I became aware of all the other dimensions.”

His arrival. The phrase. branded Shouichi’s skin and set his already fatigued mind crawling.

“Dimensions?” Gokudera asked cautiously.

Byakuran nodded like he was a teacher who found his student’s question interesting. “You’ve learned about parallel dimensions, yes? How each choice we make branches off? Take Sho-chan for instance. Just because he went home that didn’t mean that world disappeared. There are two realities that were created: the Sho-chan in university and the Sho-chan as a musician. Normally those are separate, but what if someone knew what happens in a parallel dimension? Or all of them?”

Byakuran’s words sunk into the air and no doubt, the implications were being pieced together. With a smile so wide it was borderline slasher, Byakuran curled his arms tightly around Shouichi and hoisted Shouichi at a new angle, so Shouichi was nestled against his shoulder. Fatigue burned hotter within Shouichi and exhaustion was soon creeping up in his blood, lulling Shouichi to complacency.

“So that’s it. That’s Sho-chan’s secret. He knows that I have access to knowledge from all dimensions and has been doing his best to stop me.” Byakuran gripped Shouichi tighter. “But all that’s done is doom each world, leaving only this one left to conquer.”

Byakuran paused.

“Oh, wait I already did since I won Choice.”

~

The rest of the conversation blurred horribly for Shouichi. Reality slipped into darkness and then back to light. Explosions happened and clash of metal to indicate fighting but through it all Byakuran kept Shouichi in his arms, easily keeping him close. There was no time to question “how”. At some point Shouichi completely lost consciousness, the darkness completely swallowing him up. When consciousness resurfaced it was accompanied by a sharp, almost too hot taste of sun flames: sunflowers, golden apples, and liquid gold rolled into one. Swallowing Shouichi also tasted an undercurrent of sweltered daisies. It coated his tongue and left him dryly coughing.

“You’re awake, Sho-chan.”

Byakuran’s hands were cool to the touch and against Shouichi’s side. A glass of water was brought to his lips. Shouichi immediately took a long sip, the coolness of the water soothing his throat. With the water and the sun flames that danced on Shouichi’s tongue and in his body, he finally had a moment to think.

First, he was clearly not alone. Byakuran was at his side, arm wrapped lazily around Shouichi’s waist, keeping him close. He was clearly on a bed. That much was obvious once his brain was able to process his surroundings. The bed was soft, comfortable, and huge. Expensive sheets were around Shouichi’s waist and the bed sheets were rumpled. Next, suit jacket and tie had been taken off leaving Shouichi in a wrinkled dress shirt and pants.

Then, his memories flooded, like water breaking through a sand barrier. Shouichi doubled over and grabbed his head, groaning. Choice. Their loss. Explanations. Byakuran taking him.

Shouichi’s stomach dropped heavily, his lungs collapsing under the weight of his situation. Byakuran had taken him. Scooped him up like the prize he had requested he be. He had won and claimed everything. The world was doomed. All their planning had been wasted. A few tears gathered at the corner of Shouichi’s eyes, a small sob erupting from his throat before it turned into full blown weeping. Byakuran had won and had all of his trophies to prove it. Shouichi was now just some thing collected by Byakuran. A prize from a crane game as he had put it earlier.

“Oh Sho-chan, come here.”

Byakuran tugged Shouichi into his chest, smoothing Shouichi’s hair. The gentle action only made Shouichi sob harder, unable to stop himself. Byakuran continued to pet Shouichi, allowing him to sob, being his sole comforter. His comforter and his jailer. Shouichi might as well ask Byakuran to add cuffs to him.

“That won’t be necessary though I admit Sho-chan always looks so good when he’s chained up.”

Did Shouichi say that last part aloud? He couldn’t find the energy to care. Instead he clung to Byakuran and allowed his sobs to slowly fade, the sorrow now lacing with regret, frustration, and anger. It was a strange ball of emotions and it left Shouichi paralyzed in Byakuran’s arms, his brain a mush of grey. There were things he should be asking Byakuran, but Shouichi couldn’t muster the energy to form the questions. Instead he just leaned into Byakuran further, hating how his body appreciated the heat from the other.

“No retort? Sho-chan must be very exhausted.” Byakuran mused, wrapping his arms around Shouichi loosely. “Or maybe Sho-chan is wallowing in his loss?” Byakuran hummed. “Well I suppose you’ll find out anyways so I’ll tell you what happened after you fainted.”

Great. Byakuran was just going to lord his victory over Shouichi. Shouichi closed his eyes and steeled himself.

“Yuni-chan arrived.” Byakuran said.

That sentence alone shot a jolt through Shouichi. His eyes opened in a flash, even though he’d just barely closed them, and he pulled himself back enough to look Byakuran in the face. Byakuran laughed warmly and unwound one of his arms from Shouichi’s middle, reaching up to brush his bangs.

“Don’t believe me? Well, it’s true. Yuni-chan demanded we call our Choice match void, just like you did. When I refused, she threw a small fit and convinced Tsunayoshi-kun and the rest to protect her as she ran away. So, I sent everyone to go retrieve her so we can have a little chat.”

Shouichi swallowed and immediately filtered through Byakuran’s words. Translation: Yuni had woken up from whatever spell Byakuran had put on her. She had obviously taken away not just the Vongola rings but probably the Acrobaleno pacifiers as well (she was the holder of the Sky one after all). That was probably why Byakuran was desperate to get her back, so desperate that he sent his subordinates after her immediately. So, in other words the future wasn’t entirely lost. That spark of hope ran warmly up his spine. Again, a slim chance was better than no chance.

“But enough about that.” Byakuran said before he suddenly pushed Shouichi down. “Let’s talk about you.”

The bedsheets let out some air as Shouichi hit them. He blinked at the sudden change in position but wasn’t able to get up. Byakuran moved so he was looming over Shouichi off to the side. Suddenly implications ran through Shouichi’s mind. He gasped but Byakuran moved his hand to Shouichi’s throat, resting it on the hollow of his neck and collarbone. Lavender eyes glowed above him, pinning Shouichi in place.

“B-Byakuran-san?” Shouichi stammered out.

“The rings and pacifiers may be out of my reach temporarily, but I was able to claim my Sho-chan.” Byakuran’s voice was soft, almost a whisper.

Claim. Shouichi bristled. “I told you I’m not a prize to be won.”

Byakuran’s brow furrowed. “But you are, Sho-chan. You willingly agreed to my terms and I won Choice.” His hand at Shouichi’s throat moved downward, touching the center of Shouichi’s chest. “How does that saying go? To the victor goes the spoils? Will you deny that you agreed to my terms of being a prize?”

What could Shouichi say to that? An icy weight slid in Shouichi’s chest, piercing his lungs and heart. Cold air built in his body and for a moment all Shouichi could do was stare at Byakuran, mouth frozen. A dark smile spread across his face and his hand idly picked at the buttons of Shouichi’s shirt, slowly undoing them. A flush hit his face as Byakuran lazily move his hand downward.

“Well, Sho-chan? Do you deny it?”

“I…” Shouichi’s voice stuck and the events of Choice rolled so heavily in his mind that he couldn’t deny it. “I don’t.”

“Then, you agree that you’re mine? I have you fair and square?”

What lie could Shouichi say to that now? “Yes…”

“Yes? To what?” Byakuran’s voice grew sharper.

“…” Shouichi inhaled deeply before he forced the words out. “Yes, I’m yours. You won fair and square.”

“Good, Sho-chan.” Byakuran praised before he leaned downward until their noses touched. “So, this means I can do what I want with you, yes?”

Shouichi wasn’t sure if he had the strength to agree but Byakuran’s eyes were practically glowing and trapping him. “You… can.”

Byakuran exhaled roughly before he swung his leg over Shouichi’s body, straddling him to the bed. The added weight of Byakuran was barely noticeable compared to the sheer flush and joy that radiated from his body. Shouichi shivered and wasn’t sure what exactly was causing the shiver. Fear? A small part of Shouichi knew what to expect so it wasn’t necessarily fear. Anticipation? For the touches that sent his mind in all sorts of directions, unable to decide of he enjoyed them or not? Perhaps.

“Sho-chan,” Byakuran’s voice was now against his ear, “I’d very much like to take you until you’re a gasping mess. May I?”

The false sense of control, the question that was not really a question. Shouichi inhaled and coated his lungs with it. His own desires and Byakuran’s were now tangled in a fine web of truth and lies. It was like a game of charades with Byakuran setting the stage to what he wanted. The scene was set, the characters in place, all that they needed to do was start the play. Curtains up, lights on, scene action.

“Yes, you may.” Shouichi whispered because that was what was expected of him.

Byakuran moved so he could angle his head and kiss Shouichi. Their lips met and, in a way, the familiar press of Byakuran’s kiss was soothing, warm. He kissed Shouichi with the weight and heat of a million alternate realities burning at his core. Byakuran’s kiss deepened and Shouichi tasted the familiar sweet of marshmallows on his tongue. The sweetness was coy, teasing, but also hard and demanding. It betrayed Byakuran’s flippant nature, showing that despite everything, Byakuran was not kidding around. He would take Shouichi and he’d take Shouichi thoroughly. He’d make good on his promise and leave Shouichi a gasping mess on the bed.

Their lips parted and a thin trail of saliva connecting their lips before breaking. Byakuran’s eyes were blown wide with desire and victory. Without a word, Byakuran kissed Shouichi again and Shouichi kissed back (because it was easier to go along and allow the pleasure to flow through him).

~

When they finished Shouichi lay sore, sticky, and sweaty. Byakuran nestled in bed with him, trapping Shouichi within his arms and with his legs. It was a loose grip but enough to keep Shouichi grounded to Byakuran’s side. Shifting a little bit, Shouichi glanced around the room, only able to notice a few key features. There wasn’t much to note, except for his glasses on the side night table. Too far for him to reach but at least within his sight. Sighing, Shouichi lay still for a long moment, allowing his mind to wander.

The hope that Yuni and everyone else was safe still burned within Shouichi’s chest. They were strong and resilient, so he had to believe they were all right. Also, if they weren’t then surely one of the Real Funeral Wreaths (most likely Kikyo) would have informed Byakuran of their success. So far nothing but Shouichi couldn’t allow Byakuran to see his fear. Reigning it in, Shouichi shifted a little, grimacing at the gross feeling coating his body.

“Sho-chan, we can still cuddle for a little while longer.” Byakuran half whined.

Shouichi huffed and allowed himself to not think too hard about the entire situation. Pushing himself half up he stared down at Byakuran. “I’m feeling gross due to multiple factors and need a shower.”

“Mm… five more minutes of cuddling.” Byakuran muttered.

“Byakuran… five more minutes won’t make a difference and I feel so gross. I need a shower.”

Byakuran pouted but sat up, his bare chest warm against Shouichi’s back. Lazily he hugged Shouichi from behind and, resting his head against Shouichi’s shoulder. “Oh fine, Sho-chan makes a good argument. We’ll have a shower and then see what’s happening.”

The “we” part in his statement wasn’t missed. Shouichi bit his lip but held his tongue and allowed Byakuran to drag him towards the large bathroom attached to the room. Despite the fact that the bathroom was western in design, the shower and tub were separate, though still connected by a large screen that acted as a barrier to the rest of the bathroom. Pressing a kiss to Shouichi’s forehead Byakuran finally let him go and began to fill the tub. As Byakuran did that Shouichi took a look at himself in the mirror. His hair was messy, his cheeks flushed, his body completely covered in bites and hickeys. There were multiple ones up his neck and that wasn’t counting the ones along his collarbones, his stomach, his hips, and his inner thighs. Shouichi reached his hand up and touched one of the marks on his neck. Not even a turtleneck could hide all the marks Byakuran had put there and there was no way Byakuran was giving Shouichi a shirt that hid the marks.

“Sho-chan, quit staring at yourself and join me.” Byakuran called. “Unless you want to keep staring at your reflection? I admit, it’s hard to not stare at you."

Shouichi dropped his hand, sighed, and walked over to Byakuran. “I’m just appalled at your lack of restraint.”

“I cannot help it. Sho-chan looks so divine with my marks.” Byakuran reached out and grasped Shouichi’s hand. “Now, that shower you were requesting?”

They stepped in to the shower that could easily fit five people. The water was already on and Shouichi groaned with appreciation as the hot water hit his back. With the right amount of pressure, Shouichi instantly relaxed under the spray. The gross feeling faded away, swirling at Shouichi’s feet. Byakuran moved slightly and soon talented fingers were in Shouichi’s hair, massaging shampoo that smelt of lavender and lemongrass. Even though it was Byakuran with him, Shouichi leaned into the touch, closing his eyes, allowing Byakuran to wash his hair. When they finished the shower, Byakuran tugged Shouichi to the tub, sinking in with him. Enjoying the heat, Shouichi couldn’t find it in himself to resist Byakuran adjusting Shouichi so he was sitting between his legs.

“There, how are you feeling now?”

“Clean.” Shouichi replied. “Thank you.” He added civilly.

“Not a problem, Sho-chan.” Byakuran lazily splashed the water. “Shame we cannot stay like this for too long. I have work to do.”

Work. Such as hunting down Shouichi’s allies. His stomach ached but there was no time to wonder anymore. Byakuran abruptly stood up and stepped out of the tub. Shouichi floated in the water for a moment before he turned to see Byakuran grabbing two towels.

“Here, Sho-chan.”

Shouichi blinked. “You want me out of the tub?” He blurted out.

Byakuran laughed. “Of course, I do. After all, I cannot appear without my Sho-chan. The Flame Teleportation System should be fixed by now.” He added. “No time to laze in the tub. We can save that for later.” He held out the towel for Shouichi. “Well, Sho-chan?”

Great Byakuran wanted Shouichi to join him. Then again, Shouichi shouldn’t be too surprised. Holding back a sigh Shouichi pulled the plug to the tub, got up, and accepted the towel. Stepping out of the tub, Shouichi dried himself off slowly. As he was doing that Byakuran left the bathroom and returned a moment later with some clothing. Shouichi eyed the set Byakuran had got for him and realised it was some of his actual clothing (a faded graphic shirt and some jeans). Byakuran must have saved some of it in a strange stroke of kindness.

“Thanks.” Shouichi took the clothing and swiftly changed. The comfort of his own clothing wrapped around him giving Shouichi some confidence. Even though he was going to be carted out with too many hickeys and bite marks to count. Like the prize Byakuran had publicly claimed him as.

“Not a problem, Sho-chan.” Byakuran said as he tugged on his Millefiore uniform. “Now, let’s go.”

Byakuran reached for Shouichi and tugged him so Shouichi was nestled under his arm. The heat and weight of Byakuran’s body only increased Shouichi’s heartbeat as he was led down the hall (clearly, they were in a mansion) and to a large open sitting area. The sitting area was circular, a sheer blue and white toned floor with large plush couches, set of French doors leading to the balcony, and a few very plush rugs at the foot of the couch. Inside the room were the Funeral Wreaths, all standing by one of the walls. The moment they walked in they all knelt and bowed to Byakuran though Shouichi could see their gazes linger on him for a second, varying waves of confusion and surprise across their faces. Shouichi wiggled under the room, wishing he could just hide in the bedroom, away from them all.

“Byakuran-sama.” Kikyo spoke. “The Flame Ring Teleportation system is back online.”

“Excellent work, Kikyo,” Byakuran beamed, “and the other preparations?”

“Already taken care of.”

Byakuran smiled. “Then, we shall not waste any time. The system may be fixed but it won’t last for more than one use. They certainly did a number on the system.”

“Indeed, but it’s a vain attempt none the less.” Kikyo smoothly replied. “We shall bring Yuni-sama safely to you, Byakuran-sama.”

“Then, let’s not waste any time.”

Byakuran pressed his arm tightly around Shouichi before steering him out of the room and to the field outside. Besides the teleportation system a small base was on the grass, not unsimilar to the one Shouichi and Spanner had created for Choice.

Shouichi could feel the gazes of the Funeral Wreaths on his back. He balled his hand into a fist and hated how a shiver ran down his spine. Byakuran had to have felt that. Outside the mansion was the teleportation system, clearly obtaining substantial damage. It had to have been someone like Gokudera who had damaged it. Shouichi felt a small surge of pride hit his heart. The Storm Guardian wasn’t allowing his loss to weigh him down. Shouichi hoped that Yamamoto wasn’t allowing that to happen either.

“Stand a bit back, Sho-chan.” Byakuran finally took his arm off Shouichi, but still stayed within arms length. “I’ll need both hands for this.”

Silently Shouichi nodded and stepped a fraction of a step back. Byakuran began to glow a bright orange, the Sky flames dancing viciously around his arms. Soon, other flames joined and the ground shook, the setting becoming too bright to see anything. Just like before a weightless feeling surrounded Shouichi, gravity losing its grip, before the entire area vanished. For a split second, the world was silent, and then Shouichi half fell to the ground, only saved by Byakuran catching him around the waist. The light vanished and soon the setting filled in. They were in the forest somewhere in Namimori. A second later and a loud explosion was heard. Shouichi flinched and looked up to see the Ring Teleportation system break and fall apart.

“Now, let’s wait and see what happens Sho-chan.” Byakuran hoisted Shouichi to his feet.

Glancing around, Shouichi saw that the Funeral Wreaths had already left. Only he and Byakuran were left and Shouichi was grateful for that small mercy. Of course, now it was simply a game of cat and mouse. Shouichi looked to the sky, hoped his allies were all right, before he was once again tugged towards the base.

Inside it was simple with some monitors and an area to sit. Shouichi was tugged down and beside Byakuran as he lazily curled Shouichi to his side, arm around his waist. Shouichi looked out to the monitors, which came to life, and showed the forest. It was surprisingly mundane and strange that Byakuran didn’t bug his own subordinates but Shouichi wasn’t going to ask.

“I’m going to make a phone call Sho-chan.” Byakuran suddenly said. “So, please remain silent.”

“Uh… okay?” Who in the world was Byakuran phoning?

With a pull of his cellphone, Byakuran dialed a number. A long pause filled the room and then Byakuran spoke.

“Hello Vindice, I have a favour to ask… Mm yes, I’d like you to release him.”

He was phoning the Vindice? Shouichi’s mouth dropped but then his brain caught up with what Byakuran was saying. He wanted them to release someone? A dark shiver ran down Shouichi’s spine but he couldn’t find the energy or courage to ask. Even with all of Shouichi’s vague impressions of other timelines, he couldn’t think of a time that Byakuran had deliberately called the Vindice for a favour.

“Sho-chan, you’re thinking very loudly.” Shouichi nearly jumped. Byakuran was looking at him, his phone out of sight. “Want to share your thoughts?”

“No, not particularly.” Shouichi quickly replied.

Byakuran laughed. “What a liar.” He gently touched Shouichi’s face. “Though I suppose I can give you a hint.”

His fingers trailed down Shouichi’s neck, touching the hickeys he had created. A beat passed before Shouichi jumped at the sudden current of electricity from Byakuran’s finger tips. The low buzz of the current seeped into Shouichi’s skin harmlessly, but it left his mouth parted and his cheeks flushing. Byakuran laughed again and tugged Shouichi closer, angling Shouichi’s head so he could press another kiss under his jawline.

“Sho-chan looks so lovely when he’s flushing.” Byakuran muttered against the skin. Another pulse of weak electricity ran through Shouichi’s body. Involuntarily, Shouichi gasped. “Did you like that? I’ll have to remember that for next time.” Byakuran dropped his hand and kissed another quick mark against Shouichi’s neck before standing up. “It appears my Funeral Wreaths have returned.”

With a strong hand, Byakuran tugged Shouichi to his feet. Staggering, Shouichi lightly touched his neck. Despite the burning of his cheeks and Byakuran’s blatant teasing, his brain swirled around the information given. Really, the answer was obvious. A Lightning Guardian. Of course. It was easy to miss due to the fake Mare Rings and Gamma so prominent but Byakuran didn’t have a Lightning Guardian with the real Mare Ring. Biting his lip, Shouichi looked up to the sky as they exited. If only he could find a way to mention this to Tsuna and the others. No one had even questioned the lack of guardian due to the stress of their situation.

“Ah, I see you’ve returned.”

Shouichi turned his head to see Byakuran addressing Kikyo, Zakuro, and Bluebell. All three of them were kneeling in front of Byakuran, gazes downward. Shouichi couldn’t see the other two and he wished in a small bout of viciousness that the Vongola Guardians took them down.

“Byakuran-sama, our apologies—” Kikyo began.

“Those stupid Vongola are no where to be found!” Bluebell cut him off with a whine. “And then Zakuro, like an idiot, flew all the way over to Mt. Fuji.”

Zakuro scoffed. “I _said_ I sensed flames in that direction, idjit.”

Bluebell shot a look and Shouichi saw her holding her mouth shut, as though she wanted to stick her tongue out at him.

“Ah, ah, no need to bully Zakuro.” Byakuran hummed cheerfully. “I would like this search completed soon, so I’ll lend a hand.”

“Byakuran-sama, we’re grateful—”

“Yay! Byakuran-sama, you’re so kind!” Bluebell leapt to her feet once again cutting Kikyo off.

Byakuran gave a closed eyed smile before he turned his gaze to Shouichi, staring at him for a moment. Shouichi squirmed. “What?” He muttered.

“I was just thinking that this will be the first time Sho-chan gets to see me use my powers. How exciting.” Byakuran beamed before he smoothed Shouichi’s hair.

Powers? Shouichi half tilted his head. He had seen Byakuran fight in other dimensions so the power he was talking about could only be one thing. “You mean the ability to see the other dimensions?”

“I knew you’d get it.” Byakuran cheered. “Well, aren’t you excited?”

In a way, Shouichi couldn’t help but nod. “I am.”

“Then, I shall make sure to put on a show for you, Sho-chan.” Byakuran leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Don’t be too close. I wouldn’t want you getting hurt.”

Shouichi half rolled his eyes and couldn’t help himself. “Like you wanted in Choice, right?”

Behind him, the Funeral Wreaths were glaring daggers into his back. Shouichi kept his gaze on Byakuran. His gaze slid from Shouichi to the three behind him before Byakuran laughed.

“Oh Sho-chan, no need to call me out like that. I love you too.” Byakuran added before his smile faded. “But if you’re hurt when I’m finished, I’ll be rather upset.” His words flew past Shouichi and flung into the three behind him.

“Of course.” Shouichi took a large step backwards. “I wouldn’t want that.”

“Indeed, you wouldn’t.”

Byakuran turned and immediately white light started to surround him, wispy and light, like a spider’s web. The strands of light began to weave together, curling and coiling tightly, stretching outward. Light spread across the ground and soon the strands were tangled in the trees, loosely anchoring themselves. The space where Byakuran had been was nothing more than a dense tangle of the white strands, like a cocoon. The light faded before condensing and pulsing within the cocoon, as though the light was nestled underneath the silk. Shouichi stared. So, this was how Byakuran fully communicated with the other parallel worlds? His hand twitched and Shouichi almost wanted to reach forward and touch the strands. Would they feel like cobwebs or perhaps loose silk strands? Would it be sticky or dry? Shouichi gripped his hands into balls.

“Ugh, I just don’t understand.”

Shouichi jolted out of his thoughts to see Bluebell right in front of him. How long she had been there, Shouichi wasn’t certain but that wasn’t the issue. Her face was contorted, deep flames of anger welling from within her eyes, like a typhoon ready to destroy all in its wake. With a thin arm and equally delicate hands she poked Shouichi’s shoulder lightly.

“Why does Byakuran-sama like you so?” She demanded. “You’re a nobody. You’re not even interesting or cute.”

“Uh…”

Was there even enough time to explain? How could Shouichi easily tell them it was because of all the dimensions swirling in Byakuran’s mind? That somehow, they always seemed to meet across space time? That Byakuran took the coincidence to mean something more? That somehow Shouichi was at the center of Byakuran’s tangled psyche?

“Now, now, Bluebell, don’t pester the man.”

Bluebell full on pouted and whipped her gaze over to Kikyo. “Oh, quit acting so high and mighty. You’re curious too. Byakuran-sama won’t give us answers.”

“Bluebell…”

“The shrimp is right.” Zakuro added, suddenly beside Bluebell. His gaze was far heavier than hers and it pinned Shouichi in place. “Well? Are you going to answer her?”

Shouichi swallowed and winced as their gazes fell to his bruised neck, following the motion. “Look, it’s rather complicated—”

“That has to be the most cliché answer ever.” Bluebell cut him off with a snap of her voice. “So, spill it. Unless you somehow think being his favourite is a compliment to you. Which it isn’t.” She added pettily and viciously.

Well, petty and vicious if Shouichi cared about Byakuran’s attention. Sighing he looked over to the cocoon, watching the light pulse for a moment before answering. “I don’t really care about being his favourite or however you’re wording it. Why Byakuran-san does anything is lost to me. I’m just some strange fascination, a passing whim.”

The wind picked up and suddenly Bluebell was once again in front of Shouichi, her brow furrowed and her eyes dark. She was floating to make up for the height difference. Her arms were crossed but Shouichi could see them twitch, as though she wanted to reach out and grab Shouichi by the shirt and tug him up.

“You’re such a liar.” She hissed. “Don’t give me that crap. Byakuran-sama explicitly asked for you as a prize in Choice. He then asked that you not be harmed needlessly.” Bluebell glared and turned her gaze to Shouichi’s neck. “And don’t think we’re dumb. We all know what Byakuran was doing with you when the Teleportation system was being fixed.”

Shouichi flushed.

“A passing whim?” Her voice grew darker. “Don’t lie to us. Byakuran-sama went through too many bizarre hoops to get you back, you traitor—”

Vines leapt out and wrapped around Bluebell, tugging her back. Shouichi glanced to see Kikyo holding Bluebell back, a polite and distant smile on his face. “Now, now Bluebell, no need to be crass or pushy. Will you behave?”

She muttered something and the vines disappeared a moment later. Bluebell fell to her feet and brushed her cloak, as if she had dust on it, a dark scowl on her face.

“My apologies for Bluebell’s words, Irie-san.” Kikyo gave the shallowest of smiles.

Shouichi opened his mouth to tell the other it was not a problem but the light from the cocoon began to glow brighter. A beat later and the cocoon broke, some of the pieces landing on the grass, smoldering and burning. Byakuran was half doubled over, eyes narrowed.

“They’re at a place called Kawahira’s.”

“Fuck!” Zakuro swore roughly. “That sneaky man tricked me.” He growled before flying off.

“We’ll deal with the Vongola quickly!” Bluebell cheered her gloom instantly faded. “I won’t let you down, Byakuran-sama!” She then flew off.

“Apologies for their rudeness.” Kikyo bowed deeply to Byakuran. “I shall be off now.”

Kikyo gave one final look to Shouichi before he too flew off. Shouichi stared at the spot where the three once were, his gut twisting. Hopefully, his allies would be all right.

“Sho-chan, come here.” Byakuran’s voice was low and rough.

Shouichi swallowed and slowly did as Byakuran asked (because really, what else could he do?). As soon as he was within arm’s length, Byakuran tugged Shouichi close, pivoting so Shouichi was pinned to one of the trees. Looming over him, Byakuran half slumped forward, his head resting against Shouichi’s. Silence slowly filtered in before Byakuran looked up, staring directly at Shouichi.

“I need something sweet.” He muttered.

Something sweet? Shouichi opened his mouth but Byakuran took the opportunity to kiss him roughly. He dominated the kiss and pushed Shouichi into the tree, their tongues swirling in a filthy kiss that Shouichi couldn’t help but buckle into and return. When Byakuran pulled away he half groaned with satisfaction and desire.

“You’re sweeter than all the marshmallows in the world, Sho-chan.” Byakuran muttered.

“I’m sure that’s a hyperbole.” Shouichi replied without hesitation.

Byakuran chuckled softly before he shook his head. “Afraid not. Though I would like some marshmallows too.”

He then reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a bag of marshmallows. Shouichi almost rolled his eyes. Of course, Byakuran had marshmallows on him. Digging into the bag, he pulled one out but instead of eating it he pressed it to Shouichi’s lips.

“Open up.” He nudged the confection lightly.

The artificial sweet kissed Shouichi’s lips as he opened them to eat it. Chewing softly, Shouichi wondered, almost as an after thought, when he had last eaten a marshmallow. Swallowing, Shouichi barely had a moment to breathe when Byakuran pulled him into another kiss, just as heavy and heated as their last one.

“Mm… Sho-chan and marshmallows are truly the sweetest.” Byakuran licked his lips. “I could become addicted. We’ll have to test that out later.”

Later. Implying he’d win. Shouichi huffed, narrowing his eyes.

“Oh, Sho-chan thinks I’ll lose?” Byakuran asked, amusement painting his tone. With ease he leaned forward, bending neatly at the waist so he was eye to eye with Shouichi, lavender burning into Shouichi’s soul. “I won’t fail if a loss means I lose my Sho-chan. After all, you’re the best prize to me.”

“You are so insane.” Shouichi replied, whispering.

Byakuran darkly smiled. “Only for you, my darling Sho-chan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Dialogue: Some of the dialogue are subtitles directly lifted from the episodes. I tried to not do too much of that but it couldn't be avoided in some areas.
> 
> Order of events: I swapped the order to some events as Choice ended in this fic. I also decided to diverge and have Byakuran Right There to swipe Shouichi away. It also saved me figuring out a way for Byakuran to take Shouichi once everyone else shows up. Basically it saved me some brain power.
> 
> Sun flames: Shouichi tastes sun flames because Byakuran had him healed when he was unconscious.
> 
> Time between the Teleportation Ring being fixed: It was at least long enough for Byakuran to fool in bed with Shouichi which besides the blatant possessiveness in the action, is hilarious AF to me. Everyone else is working while Byakuran is just... with Shouichi. Then again, he is the Boss ahaha.
> 
> Where they are: I just figured Byakuran has a base near by where they did the Choice battle. It's basically made up for plot purposes in this fic.
> 
> The base: We see that base in the forest later in the season. Since we don't know what's inside I just made that up.
> 
> The phone call to the Vindice: We see Byakuran later in the season upset at Iris's news that Mukuro pulled a fast one on him and was able to slip out instead of Ghost. He made a second call to the Vindice after that. However, Byakuran had to have made the first call at some point so I just wrote that.
> 
> Lightning Flames: I've seen fics suggest that because Ghost is the lightning guardian that Byakuran has secondary lightning flames. I like that idea so I used it here.


End file.
